ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Backyardigans 2.0
The Backyardigans 2.0 is an European animated anthology comedy-drama adventure television series produced by Hornean Productions and SIP Animation for Jetix Europe, which airs on many of Jetix's global channels. It first debuted in Germany on June 10, 2005 at Jetix Germany and then on June 27, 2005 at ProSieben. The 52 episodes of 68 minutes were produced in France, Italy, the Netherlands, Spain and Germany by SIP Animation and ProSieben Animation (animation division owned in Germany by ProSieben). The series also airs in Italy, on Jetix Italy from September 10, 2005, and then premiered on October 27, 2005 in Latin America, on Jetix Latin America. It is also broadcast in Europe, the Middle East and Latin America as the separate miniseries of 52 episodes between France, Germany, Italy and Spain with two segments of 22-44 minutes, and was originally the segment of ''The Amazing Splashinis'' in the United States, which aired for the first time on Cartoon Network. The series ended its run after five years on August 10, 2010. Then it was made available in the service of the transmission application, Cartoonverse Universe, that was ran from 2015 until the end of the existence of the transmission application on September 15, 2017. The series ceased to exist at from March 21, 2018. It is a spin-off of ''The Backyardigans'', as well are the unrelated to the Nelvana/Nick's preschool show, ''The Backyardigans''. Development In 2003, Hornean Productions began its own five-year contract with Jetix Europe in 2005, while Xilam develops Shuriken School, to co-create and codevelop spin-offs based in Backyardigans that will be based on The Backyardigans (along with his brothers and sisters) and The Frontyardigans. In 2004, SIP Animation produced The Backyardigans and The Frontyardigans, a double-hugging anthology, teaming up with Hornean Productions to jointly co-create and develop a series of 52 episodes, with two 44-68 minute segments that will be broadcast in 2005. The new series of 52 episodes will be called The Backyardigans 2.0 as the spin-off unrelated to ''The Backyardigans''. In 2005, it was announced that Chellomedia, Jetix Europe and Mediaset began working together to acquire the new broadcast rights of The Backyardigans 2.0 in Spain, Germany, Latin America, the Middle East and Africa. and Asia, to be broadcast on Chellomedia, Jetix Europe and Mediaset channels. The animation division of ProSieben, ProSieben Animation (best known for ''Space Goofs'', now produced by Xilam) began production of 52 episodes in France, Italy, the Netherlands, Spain and Germany with SIP Animation in January 2005, with the premiere of May 10, 2005 in Germany being produced and distributed under the world premiere of the series. Then it became the segment of ''The Amazing Splashinis'' through Cartoon Network. The series was officially canceled on August 10, 2010 after 52 episodes. Characters The Backyardigans *Austin - a kangaroo; Victor and Jordan's older brother *Pablo - a penguin; Andrew's younger brother; Penny's older brother *Tyrone - a moose; Kathy's older brother *Uniqua - Ramona's twin sister *Tasha - a hippo; Jason's younger sister The Backyardigans' Siblings *Andrew - a penguin; Pablo and Penny's older brother *Victor - a kangaroo; Austin's younger brother and Jordan's older brother; comic relief *Jordan - a kangaroo; Austin and Victor's younger sister *Ramona - Uniqua's twin sister *Penny - a penguin; Andrew and Pablo's younger sister *Jason - a hippo; Tasha's older brother *Kathy - a moose; Tyrone's younger sister The Frontyardigans *Thomas - a wolf; one of the Frontyardigans *Sophie - a cat; one of the Frontyardigans *Martin - a dragon; one of the Frontyardigans *Moe - a cow; one of the Frontyardigans *Henwen - a pig; one of the Frontyardigans Other Main Characters *Sparky - Austin, Victor, and Jordan's pet dog *Jeff - a dog; the gang's newest friend; deaf *Ronnie - a bunny Episodes Broadcasting The series airs on many of Jetix's global channels, including pan-European entertainment channels for Europe and the Middle East of Jetix Europe and Jetix Latin America. The Latin American version of Jetix continues to airing it until July 3, 2009, when it was then renamed as Disney XD Latin America which the series will be repeated on Disney XD until December 21, 2012. External links * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix UK Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Germany Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Italy Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix France Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Spain Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Hungary Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Israel Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Czech Republic Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Turkey Website * The Backyardigans 2.0 Jetix Europe Website See also * Jetix * Jetix Europe * Hornean Productions * SIP Animation Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Backyardigans 2.0 Category:European animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:European adventure television series Category:European children's animated television programmes Category:European computer-animated television series Category:European fantasy television series Category:Jetix Europe shows Category:Jetix France shows Category:Jetix Italy shows Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Jetix Netherlands shows Category:Jetix Poland shows Category:Jetix Slovakia shows Category:Jetix Spain shows Category:Jetix Israel shows Category:Jetix Sweden shows Category:Jetix Norway shows Category:Jetix UK shows Category:Jetix (Latin America) shows Category:Mediaset Italia shows Category:Minimax shows Category:Megamax shows